Burakku Cheri
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: Another one for the GazettE boys. Oneshot. Uruha POV. Sexiness. Featuring a pole dancing Uruha. Mostly Starring Uruha, Reita and Aoi but Ruki and Kai are still here.


xXx Burakku Cheri xXx

xXx The Quick Translations xXx

Burakku Cheri - Black Cherry

Ryuu - Dragon

Hebi - Snake

Hana - Blossom

xXx The Story xXx

It's all ready nine-thirty and practice has only just finished. With a relieved sigh I carefully put my guitar in it's case before zipping it closed before placing it in the corner - I can't take it home because I am always worried that it would get damaged on the back off my motorbike if I attempted to take it with me.

"Well guys, am away, see yas tomorrow", I say with a small wave.

"Uruha, wait, can you give me a ride on the back off your bike?", Reita asks hopefully.

"Sure, where you going?"

"Oh, just a bar in town, you know The Hana?", I nod my head, "Yeah, just there, that ok?", he asks.

"Sure, yeah that's fine", I smile, "Bye you guys", I say again, Reita and a small chorus of goodbyes following me out the door.

We reach my shining black beauty and I hand Reita the spare helmet.

"Uruha…", he starts hesitantly, "Am not actually going to The Hana…", I raise an eyebrow and wait for him to continue, "I am going to the Burakku Cheri… you know where that is, right?", my heart stops. I do know where that is, it's a gay bar near The Hana… I also work there as a pole dancer.

"I erm… I didn't know you swung that way, Reita", I say smiling trying to cover my true reaction.

"Yeah… it's not a problem is it?", he asks, a steady blush creeping around the edges of his noseband.

"Nah, its fine", I wink before swinging my leg over the bike to sit on it before Reita joins me on the back.

The ride passes fairly quickly, and before I know it, we are in the parking lot for the club. I park my ride then remove my helmet, looking in the small mirror attached to the bike to check my hair then climbing off and pocketing my keys. Reita looks confused to find that I am going in with him.

"Um…Uruha… what ya doing?", he asks, perplexed.

"Come on", I say inclining my head towards the door and starting to walk towards it.

"Evening, Karl", I nod towards the bouncer at the door.

"Hey, Twister", he replies with a smile, "New blood?", he asks indicating a shy Reita behind me.

"Just giving him the tour", I wink before walking in, Reita at my heels, "Rei, take off your noseband, you don't want to be recognized", I say reaching up behind his head and undoing the fastenings.

"But…"

"No buts. Now go get a seat and a drink. I'll be back in five", then I disappear into the backroom to get ready.

"Hey, Twister", calls my dancing partner, Ryuu - Ryuu and I are the feminine dancers for the evenings.

"Hey, outfit?", I ask.

He hands me a pair of shiny, silver hot pants and a purple tank top with large slashes over the abdomen - made to look as if someone has clawed it - and a pair of sparkly high heels.

A quick dusting of eye shadow, lip-gloss and my hair re-straightened at the front and I am ready - I never did need much preparation.

"Ready?", I ask as the pervious performers - the Builders- walk in. Ryuu gives a nod then we walk out to face the crowd - and Reita.

The music starts almost instantly and I recognize the song straight away - it is Vanilla by Gackt and it is used frequently due to its obscene lyrics and fast beat. I try not to look at the audience for fear that Reita might make me lose my concentration as Ryuu and I start our performance, setting off the catcalls and wolf whistles which we are very prone to. I am not sure why though. It is often said that Ryuu and I are the most popular - maybe it is the way we twist around the poles, treating them as if we were fucking them -that's how I got my name. On the other hand, maybe it is the way Ryuu and I remove each other's tops before offering unrestrained fan service. One time Ryuu went as far as to suck my cock, however, we were kindly asked to stick to kissing and groping in the future.

I look over at Reita and wink before grabbing the pole, leaning back and thrusting my hips to make very suggestive actions.

I never planned on telling any of the guys about my other life for fear of what they would say, yet, somehow I feel all right about Reita knowing. I actually like the idea of him watching me as I do this.

Before long, our half-hour slot is up and we retreat back to the changing rooms to get ready to leave.

"You gonna stick around, Twister? Check out the new dancer we have later?", Ryuu asks as we get changed.

"Nah, I'll see him tomorrow night", I reply then change my mind, "tell ya what, send a picture to my phone when he's dancing so I can see if there is any competition. I got stuff to do tonight"

"Ah, you mean the pretty blond that was watching you the whole time then blushed when you winked?", he grins.

"You miss nothing do you, Ryuu?", I ask shaking my head good naturedly , "but yes, maybe him", although I don't plan to do anything at all with Rei, it's just fun.

"Nice", he nods in approval.

"Very. Anyway, see ya tomorrow", I say then walking out the door.

"Hey, Reita!", I shout from the back of the room, not wanting to have to climb over all those hungry eyed spectators to get to him.

He hears me and stands up to make his way towards me, his eyes drawn to the floor, a heavy pink staining his cheeks.

"Come on, Rei, I'll run ya home, we have practice tomorrow and Kai wants us there early to discuss the up-coming live, remember?", I say with a gentle smile to the blond who just nods mutely and follows me out the door.

"Night, Twister"

"Night, Karl", I respond to the man as we exit.

As we reach my bike, Reita pulls out his noseband and puts it back on before taking the helmet and slipping it over his head as well. I just shake my head in slight amusement before climbing back on front so he can go behind.

Reita still hasn't said anything, I think he is either embarrassed at his enjoyment of my performance or he simply doesn't know what to say.

The journey is smooth again and we quickly reach Reita's.

"See ya tomorrow. Rei, do me a favor and don't tell the guys, okay?"

He seems to snap out of his silence, "Yeah sure, Uru, I won't, bye", he gives a small wave as I drive off.

I arrive home and as I strip off and get ready to climb into my bed my phone goes off with a text from Ryuu,

'Hey, here's the picture of the new boy, he's called Raven, kinda hot, what ya think?'

Words cannot express what I think of seeing the latest addition to the club… except maybe 'Oh fuck'.

xXx Next Day xXx

I didn't get much sleep last night and I dreaded coming to practice this morning now that I know who Raven is. I stand outside the door I have walked through so many times without a trouble - now it's like Pandora's Box just waiting to be opened to unleash Hell upon me. I look at my watch - ten minutes late… best go in now then…

I step in to find everyone has already set up and obviously waiting for me.

"There you are, Uruha, get your butt over here so we can start", Kai sounds annoyed, Ruki looks like he is craving a cigarette -not that we will let him have one- Aoi looks bored and Reita just isn't looking at me at all.

I duck my head and unpack my wonderful guitar before heading over to the practice stage and taking my place to the front and left of Kai.

"Okay, now, let's practice Sugar Pain, people", instructs Kai from behind us.

We soon get really into it, Ruki going as far as to perform mild fan service on his microphone and Kai going full force on his drum kit. We practice Filth In The Beauty, Silly God Disco and then Agony before our first break - Kai feels it's important for Ruki to regularly practice the songs with English in them because those are the ones he is mostly likely to trip on.

As soon as break hits Ruki rips open a packet of Nicorette Gum before tearing out the room in search of coffee. Reita swiftly follows him to make sure he doesn't go out to smoke.

Kai pulls out a paper to read and Aoi comes over to join me on the couch. He leans in before whispering, "Hey… Twister", in a low, deep voice. My eyes snap to his. I knew he would find out.

"Who told you, Raven?", I ask keeping my voice low so Kai doesn't hear.

"Your dance partner, Ryuu, showed me a picture of you in return for you getting one of me. I am sure you can imagine my shock at seeing your pretty legs wrapped around that pole with your head thrown back", Aoi is smirking it me, almost seductively. Looking him over, I cannot say that I am not interested… he really is a raven beauty… but then again… Reita… I sort of wanted him, "Hey, Twist?", Aoi leans in close, his lips a breath away from my ear, "Remember that time we did that fan service on stage where we had to kiss?", I just nod my head a fraction, feeling cold metal brush my earlobe, "I liked that", he breathes before pulling away to grin coyly.

However, I don't get a chance to reply because Reita and Ruki walk back in, the miniature of the pair holding two cups of coffee - both for himself - and then going over to annoy Kai about some English word he heard but doesn't understand. Reita comes over to join us.

"Hey, Rei, how's it going?", asks Aoi in a happy, cheery voice.

"Yeah I am ok, what about you two?", he asks with a faux smile - he still hasn't really talked to me yet.

"Yup, am good, what about you, Uru?", Aoi asks turning to me. He knows how I am…

"Never been better. You coming out again tonight, Rei?", I ask Reita, bringing a confused look to Aoi's pretty face.

Reita just shrugs, "Sure, if you want me to that is", he has a small smile to his lips - I know he enjoyed last night.

"I am coming too", pitches in Aoi from my side, now Reita is the one looking confused.

"Uru?", asks Reita, looking for me to explain.

"'Raven' here is a new dancer apparently. And he's giving us a run.", I add with a smirk.

"No I am not"

"Yes you are, now shut it", I say as I spy Ruki and Kai walking towards us.

Ruki is turning hyper and promptly finds a seat by bouncing down on my lap. Kai - being ever more graceful - takes the arm of the couch.

"Uru, where are ya's all going tonight?", asks the mini-kid on my lap… shit he must have over heard.

"Erm… to a club…", I say casually.

"Great, we haven't all been out in the ages!", he says with a happy grin. Damn that lil fluff ball… you know two nights ago everything was fine; I'd wake up, come to band practice, leave, go to the club, go home, sleep, rinse and repeat. Now? Now it has all went out the thirty-storey window.

"So where we going?", enquires Kai from his end of the sofa.

"It might not suit you and Ruki…"

"Why?", asks Ruki with a pout.

I take a deep breath, "It's Burakku Cheri", I refuse to look at anyone - which is hard with Reita and Aoi either side of me, Ruki twisting in my lap to look at Kai and me who almost comically falls off his seat.

"But… why would you go there?", asks Ruki, in disbelief, his eyes quite a few sizes larger than normal.

"Uru and I work there - though I only started last night - and from what I can gather Reita went to see Uruha perform last night", replies Aoi with an almost ease - it's as if he thinks it's no big deal.

"Butbutbut…", starts Kai from his new found position on the floor, "Don't you guys want to be in the band anymore?", I can almost sense his eyes filling up with tears as he anticipates the abrupt ending of his band.

"Don't be silly, Kai-kun, of sure we do, it's just a part time job, it's what I did before I found you guys and I couldn't bring myself to stop working there. It's only a one-hour gig, sometimes less. And I think Aoi just joined for the fun of it?", I ask Aoi.

"Actually… I met Blood - you know him right? Works the later shifts?", I nod, "Well I met him at a bar and we got talking and he said I'd be good at it so he put me in touch with the manager… and well here we are", he finishes.

"So the band is okay? And we are going to… Burakku Cheri tonight?", Ruki sounds half relieved-half-scared.

"The band's fine, lil one", I say, ruffling his hair before he swats my fingers away.

xXx Later That Night - Outside Burakku Cheri xXx

"Rei, take off your noseband again", I instruct him before we exit Aoi's car, he pouts but does as he is told, knowing that we could easily be spotted out as we are and then the media would be all over our ass… it would not be pretty to say the least.

Kai and Ruki arrived ten minutes ago in Kai's car, so as to not look to suspicious.

"Evening, Twister", calls Karl as we enter again.

"Hey, Karl", I nod before Aoi and I leave Reita to join the other two as 'Raven' and I head backstage.

"Hey, Ryuu, outfit?", I say by way of greeting my partner and Aoi goes off to join Hebi - his partner for the night.

"Hey, Twister. We have a… even more feminine one tonight…", he says almost in disbelief of what we are to be wearing as he hands me a black lace corset, tutu-style miniskirt, knee high boots that lace together up the back and a black choker necklace with a cross dangling from the center - the whole outfit is black.

"Oh… fun fun…", I can't belief the guys are going to see me in this… I mean sure… I have probably worn worse outfits but that was all for the fans. I guess this is sort of for the fans of my sexy body - even I cannot deny I have sexy legs.

Once I am changed, I look over at Aoi who looks close to giggling at me - he only has to wear an outfit similar to what I wore last night.

"Do not say a word, Raven", I warn him as he struggles to keep a straight face.

"Ah, so you two know each other then?", ask Ryuu. The outfit looks pretty good on him despite the fact that his hair only really reaches his ears.

"Yeah… we are old friends", I cover quickly.

"Cool. Anyways, we had best be going out now, Twister", he says as the previous dancers enter.

We head out once more to the stage - the guys have got seats quite near the front. I don't want to look at them as the music starts - it's a song in English but I recognize it as Fingers by a female singer called Pink.

Grinding my hips on the pole in time with the music, I start to lose any nervousness I had. I meet Ryuu in the middle wrapping my arms round his neck as our hips move in time and his fingers work to undo my corset. After mine is removed I do the same to him before kissing him roughly - I know the audience loves it. I turn around to grind my ass against his cock as he moves to take off my skirt by undoing the flimsy Velcro that holds it together, revealing my black hot pant-like boxers. It briefly crosses my mind as to what I must look like in big knee-high boots and my boxers with my hair falling over my face - but I don't care.

However, it is over too soon and before I know it, we are back off as Aoi and Hebi take the lead.

"Thanks, Ryuu, that was fun, see you tomorrow night", I say giving him a quick -friendly- peck on the cheek before going out to watch Aoi's performance. I must say, he looks totally fuckable out there. Such beauty and grace is rarely found wrapping it's self around the pole - it really is an experience so it is not really a surprise when I feel my cock stir ever so slightly in my jeans.

He and Hebi aren't as well connected as Ryuu and I yet so they mostly stick to their own poles but it's still awesome to watch him almost mimic what I do - yet with more… magnificence.

Sadly, his show has to end and he is soon back with me and the boys as we exit the club. No one has really said anything yet but I can't really hold the suspense any longer.

"So… guys… what did you think?", I ask bringing them to a halt.

"Well… it was… interesting", says Kai wearily.

"Yeah it was that… not really my thing though, sorry guys", adds in Ruki.

"Meh, no big deal, just don't start throwing water at us and it's all good", I add in jokingly to keep the air light.

"Yeah, cool, so Kai and I are for leaving now, see ya's tomorrow", says Ruki as we exchange goodbyes.

Once they are gone, I turn to Reita. "So, Rei, what did you think?", the blonde-haired person who has yet to comment on our performances.

He just blushes and looks away before pulling out his noseband and slipping it back on.

Aoi leans closer to me and whispers, "Wanna come back to mine? We could invite Reita as well…"

There is no doubt of what he is implying. Looking over at Rei I wonder if he'd want to - then I notice the way he is standing… yup he'd want to.

I give a slight nod before leaning into Aoi and kissing him softly, feeling Reita watching us. After a few moments I pull away to look at the blond.

"Hey, Rei, wanna have some fun?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And then they go home and have lots of horney sex XD

Lalala well that's that one done…

What did ya think? I know… no hot smexi time… however if someone really wanted it I could give it a try.

By the way, I am my own Beta, so if anyone spots mistakes do not hesitate to tell me.

R&R if you will please.

Hoshika xXx


End file.
